


Seven's Creative Corner

by BaeLanna



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, J7 fanfic group, Seven chooses life and creativity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaeLanna/pseuds/BaeLanna
Summary: This notebook belongs to:Seven of Nine Untethered Adjunct of Unimatrix Infinity
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	1. the Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven's notes

In the corner of my eye I see a past I no longer wish to acknowledge

Tried as I have to reconcile my upbringing with my parents, and later my assimilation into the collective, I wish to remember neither past

There are human psychologists, psychiatrists, psychoanalysts, human counselors and talking therapists, and their duties are to create ways to process and manage emotions, enabling thier clients to live with some, fragile, mental stability

At least that is their aim, but often such work is unachievable, and as humans, we cannot and indeed are unwilling to control our thoughts in the same way species such as Vulcans may...

I include myself in my description of humans, although I may recognise human thinking to be largely irrational pining for the people, items and opportunities we cannot have, my own mind is still not disciplined enough to control my desire for a neutral past, and my negative thoughts often confound and torment me

So I will neutralise my past, with a promise to only acknowledge myself as subject to the present, and as an advocate for a better future 

Better, though, compared to what,

Compared to my past?

(But I wish to escape my past... ... )

The case for 'making the most' out of our present could not be more certain

(But if I reject my past, does that mean that I reject myself?)

(Perhaps that would be prudent)

...

All I was before Voyager, before Kathryn, was ruination and gloom

So I wish to be new 

I choose to be Seven of Nine, Untethered Adjunct of Unimatrix Infinity 

Divorced from my past

The creator of my future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> For any readers and/ or fanfic writers wishing to further discuss ideas, inspiration and process for J7+ fanfiction, please see Seven's Creative Corner at "https://www.facebook.com/groups/783636515834081/?ref=share"
> 
> Hope to see you there 🍑😘!


	2. Fantasies to Poetries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven tries to write the vision of her mind's eye

There will be white, sun-filled clouds across a sheet of blue sky. Birds and leaves in a breeze which slips through the haystacks and hedgerows of valleys of green and barnyards of straw and dust and critters with eyes which see the sweat and sighs creeping through the ancient trees...

In a canopy of heart-winged moths, broken bark with slick amber tears, and white fluff flowing from dandelion lined fields, my love and I will lie in a haze of our own searing spirits, scorch-mark kisses on our necks to our breasts to our bellies, our centres full with fury and lust, our passion unquenched as our love reaches new depth of meaning on our make-shift bed of foliage, and critters

This is the future I see for myself and my Kathryn. A future, a fantasy.

Sex can be had in Holo-Indiana, beneath the environmental control which arouses the senses in no way similar to the dense heat of the real Indiana sun.

Kathryn said it was like trying to breathe beneath a blanket of hot towels. She described the sensation, and I thought of the breaths taken when reaching a striking orgasm, and the need for oxygen, but the pleasure in light suffocation 

I believe I will just have to wait to feel the genuine Indiana heat when we return to Earth, but in the meantime, I will try and improve my fantasies, and my writing...


	3. Dream in Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven's worry

A young woman stood patiently under the new moon and waited for the transport which would take her home.

Maybe a shuttle, maybe a larger space craft, or maybe a small, space courier. She didn't mind which.

She didn't even know where home was, only that her current environment was not home. This planet of crumbling plains and months without daylight.

A meteor cut through the deep, blue sky and burned a smile across the heavens.

It was a sign, the woman believed, a sign that she was finally being invited back. Back to a place she would be loved.

The sky got darker and the stars shone brighter. 

This was it.

The moment she had dreamed of. 

The Captain was on her way. The lonely woman would be saved.

Black sparkling space lay as a shroud above and around her.

The temperature was cool and she wrapped her long garments closer to her. Her wide, open eyes soon began to water in the night breeze. 

Swallowing hard her stomach was empty and her anxious heart beat lumps into her throat.

The sky was silent. The stars twinkled their piercing light, and nothing moved.

Her shallow breaths were taken by the breeze.

She knew hope was futile, still she wished her heart to be true. There would otherwise be no rescue...

She pressed her heels into the ground. She would not give up hope. Her watering eyes became tears and her body began to shake.

"... Please, Captain..." she spluttered, imploring the stars and shivering, begging to be saved from this existence.

...

"And then I woke up, and you were there with me. You were asleep, and I was a mess" 

It had been Valentine's night, an earth holiday used to celebrate love, and we had fallen asleep quietly in each other's arms.

Kathryn's eyes were sad when I related to her this dream and I felt a guilt I knew was surely irrational.

She suggested I keep a dream diary, since dreams were still new to me. 

I had smiled as I had already started to write, but writing is my secret. 

I hope to share better thoughts with you next time. 

I hope to have no more strange, anxiety dreams, they are unpleasant, and unnerving.


End file.
